


The Heat

by Arinejad1



Category: Nofandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arinejad1/pseuds/Arinejad1
Summary: Ariana is stuck in her swanky log cabin with her heating system broken in the middle of the mountains. The temperature is perilously low, and she will freeze soon. To her rescue comes Marc Rousseau, a dashing French skier. He helps her fix her heating system and all at once becomes infatuated with the Persian princess. This is a story of love, betrayal, lust, loss, and surprises. In a dangerous combination of cold and warmth, we get the intensity of The Heat.





	

Chapter 1  
In which Ariana’s cabin is frigid, but the coffee shop is warm because of him  
Written mainly by @sophiepoon, @confeties, and Ceili Green

Ariana is 17 years old. Her parents are at a conference out-of-town for a while, so she decided to stay in her lodge in Banff, so she doesn’t have to be alone in the big, dangerous city of Edmonton.  
Ariana opened the big, wooden door to the elegant lodge. This was one of her favorite places when she was a child. The light, charming wood rooms and the rustic furniture welcomed her back every time. She glided upstairs to put away her bags. She shivered, despite the fact that she was still wearing all her winter clothes.  
She tromped back downstairs with a smile on her face, and sat on the plush sofa, taking off her coat.  
“Crap, it’s cold here,” she said to no one in particular. Ariana grabbed a blanket trying to wrap herself with the soft wool. No use. She walked to the basement to see why the lodge was so cold.  
“Great. The furnace broke.” She went upstairs to make a coffee for herself, but it only leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. She gets so fed up, that she decides to go to the Banff coffee shop in town. 

“Can I help you?” the barista asked. Her nametag read Ellie.  
“Quad long shot grande in a venti cup half calf double cupped no sleeve salted caramel mocha latte with 2 pumps of vanilla substitute 2 pumps of white chocolate mocha for mocha and substitute 2 pumps of hazelnut for toffee nut half whole milk and half breve with no whipped cream extra hot extra foam extra caramel drizzle extra salt add a scoop of vanilla bean powder with light ice well stirred.”  
Ariana looks around the place, trying to find a familiar face she can stay with tonight. The barista said something, but Ariana was too preoccupied. She glances up and meets the sparkling green eyes of a young man standing directly across the room. To her surprise, he was looking right back at her.  
“Sorry, I was kinda distracted, what did you say?”  
“I said, Wow, you’re very Persian!”  
“Hell yeah I am”  
“Also, you should watch out if you want to make a move on him,” Ellie said, noticing who she was looking at, “His ex is cray”  
“Oh really? Thanks for telling me” Ariana gets her coffee and looks around the shop. Thank God the place was warm, or Ariana might’ve frozen. She collapsed onto the sofa, giving up on finding a place to stay and stares at her macchiato, then back at the handsome man. A shiver traveled down her spine, but it wasn’t from the cold. It was love at first sight. The irresistible stranger walks toward her and she looks nervously down, trying to conjure some confidence.


End file.
